Leo s CrossoverDrabbles
by leonora mitchell
Summary: Meine Beiträge zur "1. DCCC des Rudels"...mal schauen, vielleicht kommt noch der eine oder andere Beitrag hinzu.
1. Chapter 1

1. Beitrag zur "1. DCCC des Rudels"

Ich und du... Müllers Kuh... Müllers Esel... `WER´ bist du?

„Verdammt, Junge, was willst du von mir? Geh mir aus dem Weg und lass mich dieses Schlangengesicht töten. Er hat mich zum Narren gehalten und dafür bekommt er jetzt die Quittung."

„Nein, er gehört mir! Ich werde ihn vernichten", begehrte der Junge auf.

Verwundert beobachteten die Umstehenden das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen da bot. Selbst Voldemort hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Die Kampfhandlungen waren zum Stillstand gekommen.

„Sie dürfen und können ihn nicht töten, verstehen sie! Ich bin Harry Potter, ich bin der Auserwählte!" , sagte der Junge.

„WTF?... ich bin Tony Montana, und ich bin der Beste!", brüllte der Mann.

Harry Potter vs. Scarface (Tony Montana)


	2. Chapter 2

Er rannte, rannte um sein Leben. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und drohte zu zerspringen. Wo war sein Verfolger nur abgeblieben? Hektisch setzte er seine Flucht fort.

Die Stadt war gepflastert mit Fandungsfotos von ihm. Alle paar Meter blickte ihm sein eigenes Gesicht entgegen.

Verräter – Lügner – Verbrecher, stand auf den Plakaten. Gemeint war er, Peter Pettigrew, alias Wurmschwanz, alias Krätze.

Er musste versuchen aus der Stadt zu entkommen. Apparieren war nicht möglich, jemand hatte einen entsprechenden Schutzzauber gesprochen. Einen Kopfgeldjäger hatten sie auf ihn angesetzt und den galt es jetzt zu überlisten. Zum Glück war er ein Animagus und in seiner Tierform und in der einsetzenden Dämmerung nicht recht gut getarnt.

Leider nicht gut genug, wie er feststellen musste. Vor ihm auf der Straße, stieg plötzlich weißer Dampf aus einem der Kanaldecker hervor und als sich der Nebel ein wenig gelichtet hatte, konnte Wurmschwanz die Umrisse eines sehr muskolösen Mannes, der bis an die Zähne bewaffnet war, ausmachen.

Sein Verfolger hatte ihn gefunden, Krätze wusste das er nun keine Chance mehr hatte und verharrte starr vor Angst auf der Stelle.

Mit einem gezielten Schuss auf die Ratte wurde diese explosionsartig in tausend Stücke zerfetzt.

"Hasta la vista, Bastard"

* * *

><p>Krätze vs. Terminator<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Er hatte den Krieg überlebt. Er hatte Voldemort überlebt. Und jetzt DAS!

Eigentlich wollten Hermione und er doch nur an dem jährlichen Treffen der Tränkemeister teilnehmen. Dieses fand dieses Jahr in Deutschland statt.

Die meisten seiner Kollegen waren überheblich und arrogant wie jedes Jahr. Mit all dem hätte er wunderbar leben können, aber Nein, es musste mal wieder alles anders kommen.

Durch einen Trottel des deutschen Zaubereiministeriums fand die Veranstaltung nicht in einem Zaubererhotel, sondern in einem gewöhnlichen Muggelhotel statt.

Dies hatte zur Folge, dass in dem Hotel zeitgleich eine weitere Veranstaltung stattfand. Der sogenannte Deutsche Presseball.

Und gemeinsam mit dem Presseball kam auch der personifizierte Alptraum.

Seit Stunden hing dieser Typ jetzt an Hermiones und Severus Rockzipfel. Sie waren ihm im Fahrstuhl zum ersten Mal begegnet und dieser Kerl schien einen Narren an den beiden gefressen zu haben.

Er roch nach billigem Fusel, faselte ständig von „Rücken" und gab schreckliche Grunzlaute von sich.

Als er jedoch anfing Hermione anzuflirten und ihr, für Severus Empfinden, viel zu Nahe kam, reichte es dem Ex-Spion.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Silencio auf diesen Plagegeist ab. Das letzte was der Typ von sich gab, war: „Da weißte Bescheid, Schätzelein...nrrrrr!"

* * *

><p>Severus vs. Horst Schlämmer<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Seine Kumpels und er wollten nur einen Ausflug machen und Neues entdecken, aber dann hatte er seine Kameraden aus den Augen verloren und sie waren ohne ihn nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

Traurig und einsam schlenderte er durch das fremde Haus. Es war Nacht und alles war still. Leise murmelnd ließ er sich vor dem Kamin nieder.

Dobby machte noch einen nächtlichen Rundgang durchs Haus und vernahm Geräusche aus der Küche. Als er den Raum betrat und den Besucher entdeckte, quietsche er erschrocken auf.

Der andere schaute ihn aus seinen riesigen blauen Augen an und sagte: „Telefon, Telefon...E.T telefonieren nach Haus!"

* * *

><p>Dobby vs. E.T<p>

zur info:

durch den namen E.T hat dieses drabble leider 101 worte, und konnte somit bei der challenge nicht bewertet werden. ich wusste um den fehler im vorfeld, bin aber trotzdem das risiko einer disqualifikation eingegangen, weil ich mir eben nicht ganz sicher war


	5. Chapter 5

Sie war mal wieder auf Reisen und auf der Suche nach nicht existentem Getier.

"Trööööt...trööööööööt...trööööt", Lockrufe ausstoßend watete Luna durch die Sümpfe.

Plötzlich fing der riesige Hügel vor ihr an sich zu bewegen. Ein knarren und ächzen hallte über die Sümpfe und mit müden Augen, blickte eine überdimensionale Schildkröte auf sie hinunter.

"Was machst du so einen Krach? Wir sind Müde und wollen schlafen!", schimpfte das Wesen und wurde gleich darauf von einem markerschütterndem Nieser geschüttelt.

"Gesundheit", sagt Luna. "Sag, was bist du für ein Tier?", schob sie gleich hinterher.

"Wir wissen es nicht, wir haben es vergessen."

* * *

><p>Luna vs. Die alte Morla<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, siehst du den Typ da vorn, Cilla? Der mit dem purpurfarbenen Umhang?", er drehte ihren Kopf leicht nach links, damit sie sehen konnte was er meinte.

"Yeah, Honey, ich seh ihn...interessanter Kleidungsstil, oder?"

"Shit, Baby, ich will genau so etwas für meine Show in Las Vegas. Vielleicht mit ein wenig mehr Glitzer und Pomp.", seine Augen glänzten verschwörerisch. Verstehend nickte sie ihm zu und lief eilig und mit gezückter Fotokamera zu dem Typ, um ein paar Fotos von seinen Klamotten zu machen.

Als sie wieder zurückkam, überreichte sie ihrem Mann ein...Autogramm!

...für Elvis...herzlichst...ihr Gilderoy Lockhart

* * *

><p>Lockhart vs. Elvis<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

„Ok, Jungs! Lasst uns was absolut verrücktes tun", in ihren Augen blitzte es schelmisch auf.

„Wer bist Du und was hast Du mit Hermione gemacht?", kam es synchron von Ron und Harry.

Genervt rollte Hermione mit den Augen. „Kommt schon, was soll denn passieren? Wir werden diesen Offenbarungstrank trinken und uns eine Stunde lang mit unserem Seelenzwilling unterhalten können. Wer auch immer es sein mag, er oder sie wird sich danach an nichts mehr erinnern können und wir werden eine absolut einmalige Erfahrung und neues Wissen haben.", strahlend sah sie ihre beiden Freunde an.

Ron und Harry führten eine stumme Konversation. Schließlich meinte Harry „Warum nicht", zuckte mit den Schultern und griff sich ein Fläschchen mit dem Trank. Ron und Hermione taten es ihm gleich.

„Aber was ist, wenn uns unsere Seelenzwillinge angreifen?", warf Ron ein.

Hermione und Harry grinsten sich an und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. „Schon mal was von Zauberern gehört, Ron?", fragte Hermione ironisch. Ron lief leicht rosa an und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Also auf drei, ja?" Zustimmend nickten die beiden Jungs.

„Eins...zwei...drei", zeitgleich hoben sie die Fläschchen an ihren Mund und tranken.

Es gab drei kleine Plopps und vor ihnen standen... Sandy, Patrick und SpongeBob!

* * *

><p>Das goldene Trio vs. SpongeBob Allstars<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ein letztes zurechtzupfen, dann wurde er von dem Umhang befreit.

„Sind Sie zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis?", erwartungsvoll blickte Udo Walz auf seinen neuen, zugegebenermaßen, außergewöhnlichen Kunden.

„Ganz ausgezeichnet! Ein absolut neues Lebensgefühl", begeistert drehte er seinen Kopf mal auf die linke, mal auf die rechte Seite und betrachtete sein Profil im Spiegel.

„Sie sind wirklich ein wahrer Meister ihres Fachs, Mr. Walz!", euphorisch schüttelte er die Hand des Friseurmeisters.

„Ich hoffe Sie beehren uns bald mal wieder, Herr ...?", fragend blickte er seinen Kunden an.

„Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore!", antwortete dieser und verließ mit ordentlich gestutztem Bart und schicker Kurzhaarfrisur den Salon.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore vs. Udo Walz (Promifriseur)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

und noch eins... Beitrag Nr. 7

Hier kommt mein 9. Beitrag zur 1. DCCC des Rudels... mit diesem habe ich den 3. Platz gemacht und einen tollen Pokal bekommen.

Wer ihn sehen möchte, hier ist der Link dazu... [link href="."].[/link]

„Miauuuuuuuuuuuu", schallte es durch die Schlossgänge.

„Mrs. Norris?", rief Filch und suchte in den dunklen Gängen der Kerker nach seiner Vertrauten.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein Fauchen, gefolgt von einem resignierenden „Mau", danach wurde es still.

Panisch rannte Argus los.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog blieb ihm vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen.

Da saß ein etwa 1 Meter großes, orangebraunfarbenes Ungetüm und hatte seine Mrs. Norris zwischen zwei Baguettehälften gepackt, bereit sein ungewöhnliches Mahl zu verspeisen.

„NEIIIIIIIIN!", schrie Filch.

Das seltsame Wesen ließ von seinem Vorhaben ab, streckte die Hand aus und sagte: „Shumway, Gordon Shumway! Willst`n Stück?"

Filch/Ms. Norris vs. Alf (Gordon Shumway)


End file.
